1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum-assisted sanding block to remove dust and other particles produced by the sanding process.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional manual sanding blocks produce large quantities of dust and particulate debris as an unsightly, and sometimes dangerous, waste byproduct of the sanding process. Conventional mechanical sanding blocks and equipment that include dust removal components are often difficult to maneuver into corners and may include expensive parts. The current invention uses inexpensive parts to create a system for removing dust created during the sanding process using a manual sanding block. The invention also provides a device that permits both manual and mechanical sanding blocks having vacuum-assist features to be easily maneuvered within corners and at angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,085, issued to Izumisawa on Jul. 6, 1999, describes a power abrading tool having a dust abatement feature. The Izumisawa invention is a mechanical sander and does not include a swiveling elbow joint connection tube for connecting to a vacuum system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,585, issued to Hampl et al., on Apr. 21, 1992, describes a dust emissions control mechanism for hand sanders comprising a suction manifold and a grooved sanding disk. The Hampl invention does not include a center separator plate or a swiveling elbow joint connection tube for connecting to a vacuum system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,449, issued to Marton on Oct. 14, 1986, describes a suction housing for vacuum sanding devices comprising a suction plate and a backup pad. The '449 invention does not include top and bottom plates with a center separator plate disposed between them or a swiveling elbow joint connection tube for connecting to a vacuum system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,371, issued to Hakoda on Oct. 29, 1985, describes a dust collecting apparatus for sanders, which does not include a center separator plate or the swiveling elbow joint connection tube described by the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,685, issued to Marton on Sep. 8, 1981, describes a pad assembly for a vacuum rotary sander. The '685 invention does not describe the swiveling elbow joint connection tube for connecting to a vacuum system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,936, issued to Marton on Nov. 22, 1977, describes a vacuum sander that is mechanical and that does not include the swiveling elbow joint connection tube or center separator plate of the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,362, issued to Stoll on Feb. 1, 1972, describes a portable grinder apparatus that is also mechanical and that does not include the swiveling elbow joint connection tube or center separator plate having a central aperture as described in the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,933, issued to Smul on Mar. 7, 1950, describes a surface cleaning attachment that does not include any parts similar to those of the current invention.